failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirahnyawn
"He'll make you a lot more tired than he is. He'll make you dead." 'Pirahnyawn '''is a Flower in Failboat's Miitopia series. He debuted in episode 13 but was formalised in episode 14. History (Miitopia Lore) Pirahnyawn was a flower that just lived in a garden, living his lazy life until Kronkui paid him to join Failboat's quest to rescue his friends and defeat the Dark Lord. He is literally a flower except for the fact he grew legs and could speak. He met Failboat and Rose in an inn and joined them through Citrus Cave. He tried to help by telling Failboat that the 'orange juice' he was about to drink was dangerous but Failboat drank it anyway and turned into a monster. Thankfully, Failboat turned back into a human and they continued on their way. After defeating Arachnodaisy, Daisy's face was returned and she joined the party in place of t o a d, who was told to go back and protect the elven retreat. Together, the team set off for Bigg Forest in search of Navi's face. In the first inn of Bigg Forest, Pirahnyawn met Joker, who joined the party. After some travelling, the group encountered the Navi Owl, a combination of Legend of Zelda Characters, and rescued Navi's face from the owl. However, after the Fab fairies broke the seal to the Eastern Gate, the Dark Lord Hank, stole t o a d's face as well as the faces of the Elven Retreat's residents. Navi then joined the party and they set off to find the missing faces. The group rescued the faces of the Fab fairy fans (Batman, Robin, and Plankton) from the Tomato Brothers, Kanna from the slime and Marie from the Butterfly. Each time they rescued a face, they received a Fey Jewel which they used to open a gate in Lotus Lake. Personality Pirahnyawn is a tired flower. In Miitopia, his personality is 'Laid Back' and he can be usually seen in the colour green or red. Initially, he's very cowardly and can't be bothered to do anything, mostly because he's only in it for the money. Daniel usually gives him a calm, lazy voice and tries very hard not to yawn when voicing him. Much like Joker, he tends to not prioritise buying weapons to Daniel's chagrin. Pirahnyawn is a nature-knowing, nature-loving flower and tends to know more about plants than the other members of the party (especially Failboat) [1], which makes sense given he's a plant himself. However, he likes eating things related to the forest and drank the mystery 'orange juice' that turned him invisible later in the series [2]. Pirahnyawn particularly hates frogs and hobgoblins since he's seen them trample on flowers, making them enemies of the flowers [3]. However, he can also be particularly spiteful towards other party members if they accidentally step on a flower, seen with him bickering with Failboat [4]. Despite this, he does try to make it up to his friends as he and Failboat make amends and gossip together soon after. Pirahnyawn even gives Failboat a gift, and while Daniel says that it wouldn't be beyond Pirahnyawn to give something as crazy as fertiliser, he gives a nice, cuddly pony which Failboat finds strange but likes all the same [5]. In general, Failboat and Pirahnyawn have a strange dynamic, or at least a back-and-forth one that's very noticeable during the Realm of the Fey saga. Pirahnyawn hates getting blasted out of Failboat's cannon (in Tank form) but also will hide behind him in battle to take a hit. Pirahnyawn is the object of Rose's affections during the Realm of the Fey arc. While Pirahnyawn isn't nearly as 'yandere' for Rose, he does express a lot of affection for her multiple times in the series, consistently supporting each other and complimenting each other [6]. Pirahnyawn also calms down Rose using his 'Restoring Whistle' since he doesn't want her to be upset/mad. Quotes * ''"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" * Trivia * Pirahnyawn's placeholder name was Sleepy to remind Failboat he needed a Mii that was very sleepy. The default male Mii's face was used. * Pirahnyawn has never been to the sea prior to Miitopia as he was a plant. * Pirahnyawn is a tired Pirahna Plant (Mario series)